FRIEND OF MINE
by k3josai
Summary: What will happen if Lois tells Clark that she loves him? This is different from Committed episode. One-shot CLOIS Fanfic. R & R please. Thanks.


Summary: What will CLARK do if Lois tells him that she loves him? A one-shot CLOIS fanfic. R&R please.

A/N: This is my first ever attempt to write a short story. I'm open to your suggestions and BETA reading. This is wholeheartedly dedicated to my K friends, K1Lorie(Congrats for the baby boy), K2Lenie, K4Marlon, K5Lea, K6 Rose Darren, and K7 Ivy. "Love you guys!"

Disclaimer: I own nothing even the ballad song that I put here.

**FRIEND OF MINE**

_I've known you for so long_

_You are a friend of mine_

_But is this all we'd ever be?_

_I've loved you ever since _

_You are a friend of mine_

_And babe, is this all we ever could be?_

_You tell me things I've ever known_

_I've shown you love, you've never shown_

_But then again when you cry_

_I'm always at your side_

_You tell me 'bout the love you had_

_And I listen very eagerly_

_But deep inside you'll never see_

_This feeling of emptiness_

_That makes me feel sad_

_But then again I'm glad_

_I've known you all my life_

_You are a friend of mine_

_I know this is how it's gonna be,_

_I've loved you then and I love you still_

_You are a friend of mine_

_Now I know friends are all we ever could be_

_You tell me things I've ever known_

_I've shown you love, you've never shown_

_But then again when you cry_

_I'm always at your side_

_You tell me 'bout the love you had_

_And I listen very eagerly_

_But deep inside you'll never see_

_This feeling of emptiness_

_That makes me feel sad_

_But then again, then again, then again…_

…_I'm glad_

I t has been a long time since Lana bid her farewell to Clark. Those days were too hard for HIM. I saw him CRIED… A lot… Really… I can't count how many months since then. His brooding and the BARN were HIS BESTFRIENDS again. Although Chloe and I were also there for him, I can still see the gloom in his eyes. Those looks he had when I accidentally witnessed how LANA LANG broke his HEART via a DVD FAREWELL.

He disappeared for almost a month. Maybe he looked after her, but I said to HIM, 'It's not easy to find a person who doesn't want to be found'. He just nodded and looked away. He was torn apart. I KNEW and I FELT that HIS WORLD REVOLVED AROUND HER… Only to HER… I hope she realized how LUCKY she was to HAVE HIM in HER LIFE.

Little by little, he learned how to SMILE again, through our bickering and my stubbornness. Little by little, I also learned to appreciate his CONSTANT PRESENCE and later on… HOW TO FALL FOR HIM.

"Oh my…Lois, what have you done again?"

"Sorry, I burnt the PIZZA." I looked at it and saw how horrible it was. I crinkled my nose,

"Not the first time, sorry again."

He unplugged the appliance's cable and teased me so hard. I let HIM to say everything he had to say and I just smiled and never said a word.

"When are you going to learn LANE? It's too easy to follow simple steps on how to cook this PIZZA. What? You will not say any word?"

I nodded and smiled again.

"Whoah, is that you? LOISSS? Heyyy… The worst COOK and TALKS a lot."

He moved closer and held my upper arms with his two hands. I just smiled and stared at HIM straight in the eye.

"So!?"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

I watched him how his reactions shifted into a SHOCK. Yeah! His eyes turned into a BIG SAUCER.

"I said I'm IN LOVE with you. Is that BIG NEWS?"

"Well ahm… YES, but… Well…

I enjoyed watching HIM, he's really uncomfortable with what I said. Well, that's a given fact.

"So?! Now who's speechless SMALLVILLE?"

He became pale and looked through my eyes. He let a deep sigh as his hands fell on his sides.

"I'm so thankful to have you by my side all the time. You're one-in-a-million Lois… A woman that every man could wished for… You're a very amazing woman… But…

Something was crushed inside me as I finished his SENTENCE.

"You don't… You won't… You can't LOVE me…"

I can sense how awkward the situation between us at the moment… But this was the MOMENT of TRUTH and I couldn't take it back.

"It's not like that Lois… I love you as my BESTFRIEND. You're like the SISTER I never had."

He gazed at me. He was the GENTLEMAN I knew from the start. I smiled at him and I gave him an assuring look, then I spoke…

"I've got yah…"

I LAUGHED so HARD… That action made him so confuse.

"Hey, Smallville… Just KIDDING!!"

I displayed the goofiest face I ever had. He blushed in DEEP CRIMSON RED. Then he laughed with me. It took minutes before we stopped laughing.

"Thanks for giving me another good laugh, Lo."

"Nice to have you back… BRO!"

"Thanks you mean a lot to me."

"You're welcome CLARKIE." I looked at my watch, then,

"I've got to go."

"Would you like to stay?"

"I think… No… I've got to do so many things at the PLANET."

"Okay, I'll see you at METROPOLIS."

I waved goodbye and gave him the sweetest SMILE I ever had in my entire life. When he smiled back, my HEART melted over and over again. I'm a STRONG person, really… But when I turned my BACK… The emotions I felt few minutes ago were released from my HOLD. Fresh tears flowed from my eyes as I opened the car's engine and drove back home to Metropolis. This will be one of the toughest things that I must face, loving him from afar. I need to make a decision… STAY with HIM and be his BESTFRIEND forever or WALK AWAY and FORGET HIM.

I stopped at the middle of the cornfield, and dialed my editor's phone number.

"Hello chief, I guess ahm… I changed my mind… Europe is nice… The scholarship as well… I'll accept it. …that would be great… Thank you."

I looked back and saw the Kent's home. It's been four years since I made my first step here. I met Clark and his parents. A wonderful family that made me feel like I'M HOME again. I stared at my feet and felt another batch of tears flowed down my cheeks… This is it… REALLY. I'm leaving. Without any assurance if I'll be back again. I wiped my tears and heard a truck and CLARK's voice.

"Lois, wait!!"

I tried to regain my composure, but I failed.

"I made a sandwich… I thought it's best for you to have it when you get hungry. Wait… Are you crying?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm NOT."

"Ow really? Look at your red-nosed reindeer."

He smiled and cheered me up, I didn't know, with the sight of him, I cried again. With that, he pulled me in an embrace.

"Hey, who broke you heart?"

"Oh, come on Smallville, just ask me another question."

"Can I crush him?"

"Nope… This is nothing."

I smiled in between sobs.

"I'm just having these female hormones functioning right now."

"Sure, you're okay?"

"Yup."

I pulled from his embrace.

"Thanks for the sandwich and company. I'm going to miss these things."

I saw the questioning look in his baby blues. I tiptoed and kissed him on his right cheek.

"Take care of yourself Smallville. Bye."

"Bye Lois."

That was it. I started the engine and left my heart in Smallville. I don't know what the future will hold, but for now… I have to leave and do things for myself. Heal my broken heart… Dust flew as my car moved away from the farm.

Standing still at the middle of the ROAD, tears welled up on CLARK's eyes.

"I'll see you in the near future, my Metropolis."

He held a family's photo… HIM… LOIS… And their one-year-old TWINS… Taken from the FUTURE.

FIN


End file.
